Duke vs Duke
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Duke vs Duke, what would happen if the General crashed and Luke won the race?


**Luke's POV**

Bo and I have been at each other's throats for the past few days. Me and him are racing against each other in the First Annual J.D. Hogg Hazzard Derby. Cooter's farm was at stake in the race. When he got hurt I offered to drive his car in the race for him. Ever since I offered to race Bo and I have been fighting non-stop. But when we found out that this little old lady was so dang sure Bo wasn't going to make it to the starting line, me and him got together and caught her sons trying to steal the General. But then the little old lady stole Cooter's racing car that I was supposed to drive. Bo and I worked together and got that car back. We made it to the race but the race was already started by the time we got there. But with Bo and me being really good drivers, we caught up to everyone in no time.

Bo and I had to take a few detours during the race because Rosco booby-trapped the road. We decided to cut across country because it was the only way we were going to beat Rosco across the finish line. And behind us were the two sons of that little old lady that tried to steal the General.

**Bo's POV**

The race was going pretty good, considering the fact that the General took a pretty bad spill right before the race. Those two guys that tried to steal the General were right behind us. Then Luke started talking to me on the CB.

_"They're gonna try that old squeeze play,"_ Luke said. _"Bo, give it everything you've got."_

I hit the gas so we could get away from them. Luke went passed me and the other two boys collided with each other. I watched them crash in my mirror, not paying any attention to the road. The General went over a big rock and I lost control of the car right there. The General turned on its side and was leaning up against a tree. When the car stopped moving I sat still for awhile. I tried to get out but the seatbelt was stuck. I waited for Luke to turn around and come back to get me but he never did. I thought for sure that he would've seen me crash. He either didn't see me or he did but he wanted to finish the race first.

**Luke's POV**

The race was going great. It was just me, Bo, and Rosco but Rosco was a bit behind us. All I had to do was stay ahead of Bo, and I win the race. There was just one thing that bothered me a little bit. Every time I looked in my mirrors I didn't see Bo and the General Lee. I was wondering where he was.

I finally came upon the finish line. I hit the gas and took the win. I parked the car and people started crawling around the car. I climbed out of the car just as Cooter, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse came up to me. Daisy hugged me and Cooter gave me a high-five.

"Good race, Luke," Daisy said.

"Thanks, Daisy," I said.

"Where's Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked.

I looked down the road. "I don't know. He was behind me but when I looked in my mirrors he was gone."

"I wonder what happened," Cooter said.

"I better back-track and see if I can find him," I said climbing back into the car.

I drove back to that area where those two boys crashed trying to do that old squeeze play on Bo and me. I turned the corner and saw something I wasn't expecting to see. The General Lee was on its left side up against a tree. Since I didn't see Bo anywhere, I assumed he was still in the car.

I parked the car and quickly got out. I walked around the General and looked at the damage. It only needed some body repairs.

"Bo!" I yelled. "Bo, are you here?"

"Yeah!" I heard Bo yell.

I turned around and looked at the General. "Bo where are you?"

"I'm in the car," he answered.

I climbed up to the passenger side of the car, which was now in the air. I looked in the window and saw Bo. He was leaning against the driver's side door and was still buckled up.

"Bo, you all right?" I asked.

Bo looked up at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stuck. I can't get the seatbelt off."

"Okay," I said. "Just hold on. I'll be right down."

I stuck my feet through the window and lowered myself down slowly. I hung onto the passenger seat and crawled into the backseat so I would squish Bo. I grabbed the seatbelt and tried to rip it apart but the material was too strong. I thought for a second trying to think of a way to get that seatbelt off Bo. I took out my pocketknife and started to cut the seatbelt apart. The material was really strong so it took me awhile to cut through the seatbelt. About ten minutes later I cut through the material.

I climbed back up to the passenger window and got out. Then I put my hand back down for Bo to grab. He took my hand and I pulled him out of the car. I jumped down on the ground and helped Bo down.

"You all right?" I asked Bo.

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little sore."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I ain't sure," Bo said. "After we passed those two guys who tried to squeeze us, I drove the General over a big rock. Then it turned on its side and we hit a tree."

I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't help you sooner. I had no idea you even crashed. If I had known, I would've turned around immediately. Once I crossed the finish line and won the race, that's when I realized something must've happened. There were a few times when I looked in the mirror and didn't see you. I figured you were farther behind me. I decided to back-track when you never crossed the finish line."

Bo sighed. "Well, now I just lost us the General Lee."

"Bo, we ain't losing the General Lee," I said. "I ain't gonna let that happen."

"Luke, it don't matter what you say," Bo said. "The General belongs to Boss now."

I didn't want to admit it but Bo was right. The General no belonged to Boss. But with my clever ways, we'd get the General back. We knew that Boss was going to bring it to the crusher in the junkyard and have it crushed. He's always wanted to do that. So all we had to do was get to the crusher before the General got crushed.

We got back into the Cooter's car and we headed for the garage. Jesse and Daisy stayed at the finish line and waited for Boss to take the General away. We were at the garage talking with Cooter when Uncle Jesse came on the CB and told us that he saw a truck with The General on it heading toward the junkyard. Bo and I got into Cooter's car and headed for the junkyard. When we got there Boss and Rosco were there watching all the cars get crushed. We had to stop Boss and Rosco from crushing the General.

We quickly got out of the car and ran to Boss and Rosco.

"Boss, stop that crusher!" I yelled.

"Too late!" Boss shouted. "Bo lost the race and now the car belongs to me. And I'm gonna make sure that neither one of you drives that car ever again."

"Boss, that race was a rip off!" I yelled. "That writing was too small for anyone to read!"

"But it was there," Boss pointed out.

"Yeah, but nobody could read it," I snapped. "Not even you could read it. If you couldn't read it with the naked eye, then it means nothing. We're taking back the General."

"If you're gonna take it, you better get it outta the crusher," Boss said. "Along with your cousin."

I turned around and looked at the crusher. The General was in the crusher and Bo was in the General. And the crusher was coming down fast.

"Bo, what are you doing?" I yelled. "Get outta there!"

Bo completely ignored me. The keys must've been in the ignition because I soon heard the engine rev up. The next thing I knew Bo was driving the General out of the crusher. The General came right out and hit the ground with a loud thud. When the car stopped, I ran to it. I came up to the driver's side as Bo was climbing out of the window.

"Bo, you all right?" I asked.

Bo smiled. "I'm fine. I'm better now that I got the General outta there."

I shook my head and smiled. "You're a crazy one."

"Sometimes that's a good thing," Bo said.

I laughed. "We better get outta here before Boss and Rosco get us."

Bo climbed back into the car and I climbed in on the other side. We took off before Boss and Rosco could do anything. Later that day they tried to take the General back but when we mentioned that they cheated during the race they couldn't do anything about it. And because they cheated, Bo and me never found out who was the better driver. But we did agree on one thing. We weren't ever going to try to find out


End file.
